


Trouble

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: White Collar
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal´s trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Inappropriate Age Gap".

From their first dance in the salon, June knew she was in trouble.

Neal was far too charming for his own good, shamelessly using his blue eyes and dazzling smile on her. His first night at her house and she knew where her granddaughter was tiptoeing, wine glasses in hand.

The problem wasn´t that she was approaching 70, the problem was that Neal didn´t care one single bit. She chuckled to herself. 

“Something funny? You´re basically glowing, June.” Neal brushed a kiss on her cheek in passing.

“Don´t break too many hearts today, darling.” 

A tip to the hat. Trouble.


End file.
